


Timid Hearts Love True

by snowzone5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mileven, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowzone5/pseuds/snowzone5
Summary: Mike is 14 and his dad moves them again right after school, this time to a place called Hawkins. Mike meets Jane Hopper in a bit of a fix. They get to know each other over the summer. They find that both of them are determined NOT to have any kind of relationship.





	1. Damsel in Distress

Mike's dad announced they were moving to Hawkins a few weeks ago. And now that he was in the town where nothing ever happened, he believed it. He hadn't left behind any friends, especially no girlfriend. He hadn't left behind any favourite places, no favourite memories.

He might as well have left behind a black hole, and come out the other end into another, because that's what his life felt like.

He was already bored out of his skull in Hawkins. He still didn't know anybody, there was a kid next door who always seemed to be gone. Mike wasn't shy, he would have gone over and introduced himself but the opportunity hadn't come up yet.

He didn't like it, but he was used to being alone. Nancy no longer played with him since she had gotten older, she was more interested in boys now. Holly was too young to play with, after all he was already fourteen, he didn't want to be hanging around with kids much younger than he was.

He grabbed his bike to spin around town for a bit, he got bored of that quickly and started hitting some of the dirt roads looking for interesting spots. Places that he could go and be alone. To read or just to think. A place to escape to if he needed a break from his family.

Nancy had told him he should explore the safe side of Statler's Quarry. When it got too rough to safely peddle his way down there, he got off his bike and walked it. Just up ahead he saw another bike, standing up on single kickstand.

When he got closer he could see it was a metallic pink bike. A girl's bike. She didn't look like she was anywhere around. He got closer to investigate. This probably being the most exciting thing that had happened to him in the last six months.

He laid his bike down. Even if he'd had a kickstand installed he would have never used it.

He heard a girl's voice faint, it was faint but it sounded like it was down the road to the final few yards to the quarry behind some rocks. "Is somebody up there? Can you help me?"

Mike worked his way down there, "are you in trouble? I can't see you."

"I'm stuck behind these rocks… please help me."

Mike picked his way around the large rocks, cut and wedged apart my machinery years ago. He found a sandal on the ground and looked up, he thought he saw toes peeking over a rock. The climb was a little treacherous but he finally found the owner of the voice.

It was a girl with very light brunette hair, about shoulder length. She was wearing overalls, her face was dirty but streaks of tears were clearly shown on her cheeks. Her right leg was caught underneath her left one, and the calf of her left one was pressed against the edge of a rock and her left foot was wedged between two rocks. It looked a little twisted, but there wasn't any bone poking through. It was going to be badly sprained, there'd be no way she was riding a bike back home or even walking for that matter.

"Is it bad? I can't feel it anymore. I don't have the strength to get up and try and pull it free."

"Your foot probably went to sleep, your calf is pressed against a rock. When we get it free the pins and needles are going to be bad. You have at least a sprained ankle, and you may have some broken bones in the foot."

She sniffed. "How am I going to get home? My dad will be worried about me now."

"I'll get you home. Don't worry about that. Give me a minute to think of the best way to get your foot out."

"My dad is going to be so mad."

"What's your name? I'm Mike Wheeler."

"El… Jane Hopper"

Mike frowned, "El Jane?"

"Jane"

"Hopper sounds familiar though."

"My dad is the Chief of Police."

"I heard his daughter died?"

"That was Sara, I'm… adopted."

"Oh, ok."

Mike walked around wear she was laying. "How long have you been lying there?"

"It feels like forever, but it's only been an hour… I think."

"Ok, I can get you out. It's going to be tricky, I don't have a lot of upper body strength but I have a lot of leg muscles… I run or bike away from bullies a lot." Mike blushed a little.

"What do you want me to do?" Jane said.

"Ok, I'm going to crouch down, and I want you twist toward me to put your arms around my neck ok? And then I'm going to put my arms around your waist and stand up, an slowly twist you back, then I'm going to push your back until you can get your right foot on the rock, and then I'm going to push you all the way up. You grab that tree branch and pull as soon as you can reach it. Ok?"

"You aren't tall enough to push me all the way up once I get up there."

Mike turned a fierce red. "I'm gonna have to push your butt with both hands straight up… sorry that's the only way I can think of."

He didn't want to dwell on that part, he crouched down. She turned to him. He was startled. "Oh…"

"What is it Mike?"

"Uh… um… you have really pretty eyes." He suddenly felt shy and blushed again, but she blushed also.

"Thank you."

She put her arms around his neck holding on to him tight. As he put his arms around her waist, she said quietly in his ear, "you smell good."

"You do too. That's nice perfume."

"It's from an old bottle of Tramp, my dad doesn't like me wearing it. Or makeup. He doesn't want the boys hanging around me."

"I'll leave out the part of my hands being on your butt when I describe the miraculous rescue."

Jane giggled. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Now." Mike said and lifted. It went a lot more smoothly then anybody watching would have thought. When his hands were placed on her butt he pushed with all he had.

She was able to pull herself up by the tree branch, and Mike scrambled up the rock to stand by her and steady her. Her bare foot was still wedged in between the rocks but it was at a much better angle.

"Ok as soon as we pull your foot free, I'm going help you down really quick before the pain sets in."

"It's going to hurt a lot isn't it."

He sighed. "Yeah it is. If you need to cry, it's ok I'll help you keep standing, you want to keep blood flow going to your foot."

Mike didn't even tell her he was going to get down and pull it out. He did it swiftly, her eyes widened in shock. He grabbed her left arm put it around her neck and led quickly down to the edge of the dirt road.

Her foot started tingling, "oh, pins and needles. You were right, kind of tickles." She giggled.

Mike waited. He knew what was coming. "Don't put any weight on your foot all, I'm going to put my arm around your waist, and walk you over to the water. Put your foot all the way into the water."

"That water is cold Mike."

"Yeah, it will be like putting ice on it."

"It's starting to hurt now."

"It's ok Jane. I won't let you go."

"Let me know when the pain stops increasing."

She bit her lip and nodded, she was trying hard not to cry. Mike said, "it's ok Jane… once you start feeling the throbbing let me know."

Mike stood with her for a few minutes with her foot still in the water.

"Ok, lean against this rock, I'm going to hide our bikes on the other side of the rock you were laying on. They'll stay hidden until we can come back and get them."

"We aren't going to ride them back?" She looked at him. "I don't want to lose that bike, my dad got it for me."

"They'll be ok back here behind the rocks, maybe I can come back tonight and get it."

"Are you going to carry me back?" Jane said, she looked up the quarry road, it seemed like much longer up hill.

"We'll rotate, first you hop beside me, I'll keep you from falling… um… I'm going to have to put my arm around your waist again."

"You don't need to be embarrassed Mike, I don't mind." She smiled him, and for the first time ever, Mike's heart felt… light? Weird? Wonderful?

All of the above.

"When you are too tired of hopping like that, I'll piggyback you, and then I'll try a bridal carry." He blushed again.

"When you do that I'll put my arms around your neck so your arms aren't carrying my full weight. Um, Mike. My name is Eleven."

"Uh, I thought you said it was _Jane."_

"On my birth certificate, but I think I should probably let the first boy who's had both of his hands on my bum call me Eleven."

"Um, ok… I can call you El for short?"

She looked at him, gave him a little nod and smiled.

Mike piggybacked her up the short climb out of the quarry and continued till they hit the level dirt road. "Ok hopping time."

El started to cry after a few hops. The jarring was too much on her left ankle.

"I'm sorry Mike, I can't hop like this any longer. I was trying to be brave by not crying.

"Trying not to cry is not brave El," he said.

"Crying in front of family, and friends, or complete strangers is. That's very brave."

"So I can cry in front of you and you won't think I'm a fragile drama queen?"

"Most girls would have been blubbering by the time they were found."

"I'm not like most girls." El said.


	2. The Castle in the Forest

"So how long have you lived here?" Mike was piggybacking El and asked over his shoulder. When he turned his head, her mouth was inches from his. He turned away quickly hoping she didn't catch his red face.

"I've been living with my dad for about two years. What about you?"

"About two weeks."

"Did you leave anybody special behind?" El's voice took on a funny inflection, like she wasn't comfortable asking .

"No, both of my sisters were taken with us."

El giggled, then more seriously, "I meant a best friend silly… or a girlfriend." She was quiet waiting for his answer.

"Nope. No girlfriend. There isn't going to be one either."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were-"

"-I'm not. I'm just not having a girlfriend at this point in my life."

"Can I ask why? Most guys your age and who look like you do are working their way through all the girls in grade."

Mike laughed, "I'm not like most guys my age. I'm fourteen and I've moved, five or six times now. My dad's work moves us around a lot. I don't want to have a girlfriend that I have to break up with in two years, if it even lasted that long. And if she really liked me she might be heartbroken. I'm not going to do that to a girl in every town I move to. Simple as that. What about you? No boyfriend?"

"No. I've seen what Hawkins has to offer. I'll pass." El said her voice a little downbeat.

"You are probably better off. Relationships at our age don't last very long. I don't know why people keep trying."

"Why wouldn't you want to have fun for however long it lasts? You aren't lonely?" El said.

"I am a bit, but it's because the girl I'm going to be with... I want to be with forever. I can't ask that of girls our age. It would never work."

It might. El thought to herself.

"Where the heck to do you live anyway, feels like we're going in circles. You live way out in the woods?" Mike asked. He wasn't tired yet, El was surprisingly light on his back and she kept her center of gravity forward .

"Sort of…"

"How's your ankle?"

"I don't think I can walk on it yet."

"That's ok, I'll piggyback you the rest of the way. I'm assuming we'll get there before the slow heat death of the universe."

El giggled. "You're funny. We're almost there."

XXXXX

"Stop."

"Stop? We're in the middle of nowhere El. I'm completely lost."

"Good. Let me down."

El put her arms around Mike's neck and said, very close to his face. "Ok bridal carry, and then make a quarter turn your left, and take a big step like you were avoiding a laser beam."

"What?"

"Just do it." El's tone left little room for argument.

Mike did as he was told and El moved behind him and hopped up on his back again. "Ok straight ahead."

After about five minutes Mike could see a small cabin. "_This_ is where you live?"

"Yes. It's my home. With my dad."

There was a large tall man, leaning against a deck post. He looked up from lighting a cigarette.

"Who are you?"

"Mike Wheeler… sir." Mike swallowed. This was Chief Hopper. Nobody you wanted to screw around with.

El slid off Mike's back and held onto his arm while keeping her left foot off the ground.

"What kind of trouble did you get yourself into now?" Hopper did _not_ sound happy.

"She twisted her ankle."

"I'm not talking to you kid"

"Well _I'm_ talking to _you." _Mike said, defiant.

"Don't be a smartass, I'm talking to my daughter. I'm not interested in whatever you have to say."

"Well, it sounds like you are going to get mad at her. Don't. She didn't do anything wrong. If you need to get mad at somebody get mad at me for taking so long to carry her here."

El was looking back and forth from her dad to the boy who rescued her. She had mixed emotions and didn't quite know what to do about them.

Hopper turned to his daughter. "You let him carry you straight here?" He was starting to get irritated by the Wheeler kid.

"Not straight here dad. I'm not stupid." El said looking at her dad. "I'm _not!"_

"Ok, Ok, let's go inside."

Mike wasn't sure exactly happened between El and her dad but it seemed like the situation was defused… at least for now. If she told him about having his hands on her butt, that would change.

Mike sat at the opposite end of the sofa from El. No way he wanted her dad thinking that he liked her… he did… kind of… but he wasn't going to do anything about it.

"Ok. Out with it… are you two going out?"

"No." Both El and Mike said shaking their heads at the same time.

"Ok then. I'll take you back. Um, use your jacket to cover your head."

Mike didn't argue. When they got to Hopper's police vehicle, he said, "Where to? You're dad has a house on Maple street right?"

"Yes sir."

"Cut the sir bullshit. I'm not going to get mad at Eleven. We already did that. I lost." Hopper chuckled.

"She doesn't deserve it uh, s… uh Chief. She twisted her ankle pretty bad, but I don't think anything is broken in her foot."

"So let me get this straight you are _not_ her boyfriend? I don't have your ask what your intentions are towards her?"

"We're not even friends. I saw that she was in trouble and I helped her out."

"What? You don't like her? Not pretty enough for you? You kids are wishy washy when it comes to how someone looks."

"She's pretty. Really pretty. I'm just not having a girlfriend I have to leave behind in a month."

"You moving soon?"

"I don't know. I _never_ know. I wouldn't put a girl who liked me through that. I already told El this."

"El?"

"Uh, I call her that. Short for Eleven."

"I figured. She was ok with that?"

"She didn't say _no_. Um, Chief, can I ask why we got your truck in five minutes when I carried El for few hours to get here?"

Hopper chuckled. Eleven had been smart about bringing Mike to the cabin. There was no way he'd find his way back there on his own.

"No idea kid, it must have seemed longer when you didn't know where you were, or carrying her. She got you there though, that's all that counts. Thanks for that. I was getting worried."

"You're not going to be mad at her when you get back?"

"No kid. I love her too much to get mad at her anymore. Sometimes she annoys the shit out of me, sure. But I don't get mad at her. We both learned our lesson."

Mike was sure there was more of a story there but he wouldn't pry into El's home life.

XXXXX

El smiled to herself. Mike had gotten her home. Mostly on his back. She had led him on a merry trail through the woods to make sure he couldn't get his bearings. Her dad would be happy about that. She didn't feel bad about it, she felt safe here and she wanted to keep it that way.

She hadn't lied to Mike when she told him she'd seen what Hawkins had in the way of potential boyfriends. Nothing… at least until this morning when Mike came along.

He was nice to her. He was smart. He was too cute for words.

And he wasn't interested.


	3. The Troll at the Quarry

Wait a minute.

Mike sat straight up in bed. "Guys who look like I do?" What was El saying? Even though there was nobody to see him, Mike blushed.

This might be a problem, Mike was in no way interested in having a girlfriend. It was just too risky to the heart. If El was starting to like him ever after the brief time they'd been talking, then he needed to avoid her at all costs. Yeah, she was pretty… those eyes could stop your heart… but it was already a problem if he thought she liked him. Too soon for either of them. That kind of romantic stuff doesn't happen on the first day.

He needed to think about this. He stuffed the current book he was reading into his backpack, hopped on his bike and headed for his favourite reading spot.

XXXXX

The quarry was quiet, it always was. It was the perfect place to read without being disturbed. Except… he couldn't concentrate on his book. He kept thinking about El's eyes and how pretty they were. How pretty _she _was. She was easy to talk to and let's face it, she was fun to be with. Even if he had to carry her all the way to her… cabin on his back. She didn't whine the entire time, but she let him know when she was hurting.

Hmm, there was that weird picking her up in a bridal carry and taking a giant step thing. He had no idea what that was about. He was unlikely to be there again to find out. He'd never find his way back there again anyway, so that was probably a good thing.

"Hey stranger! Fancy meeting you here."

Mike looked up. El had her curly-ish hair tucked behind her ears, she was wearing a yellow sun dress. She looked absolutely and completely beautiful. It took him a few seconds before he found his breath and said, "Hi. You look nice."

She looked down and blushed. Mike thought to himself. Now why did you say that? You aren't helping your own _no girlfriend_ agenda.

El sat on a rock opposite Mike and picked up a long twig. She started to draw lazy figure eights in the sand.

"8?"

"Infinity. It means forever."

"I'm a nerd El, I would have figured it out."

"I guess it's a waste of time to ask if you've ever had a nerdy girlfriend."

There it was again. It sounded like she wanted to know about past girlfriends. He might just as well come out and say it. Maybe that would cool her interest.

"I've never had a girlfriend. I already told you why." But he was unable to keep the from turning red. Admitting you never had a girlfriend was a complete no-no for a guy.

"I know… I was just asking." Her voice took on a sullen tone.

"Sorry, it's a sensitive issue for guys. I'm probably the first guy ever to admin it." And then I cover it up by saying I don't want one because I'll just break the girls heart when I move. Oh, so chivalrous He was starting to think that the excuse was as lame as it sounded.

"It's ok, Mike. I won't ask again." She kept her head down and used the twig to wipe away all the eights, no, all the infinity symbols she was drawing.

"And what do we have here?" A sneering voice said.

Mike and El looked up. A creepy looking kid and his larger friend was walking towards them.

"Oh, look, a frogface and his slutty girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. Asshole." Mike stood up and whispered to El in the process, "stay behind me."

"What did you just call me?" The kid sneered again.

Mike pretended to think. "Hmmm. Let me see. Oh, I think I know what it was. Asshole. Yup. I definitely called you an asshole. Yessirre. Asshole. You are probably going to want to apologize to her."

"Nope, seeing as she's not your girlfriend, I'm just gonna move you away and feel her up. I'll be that dress lifts up easily. Too bad you can't do anything about it."

The kid rushed him.

And then the kid found his face sliding a few inches along the gravel road that led to the quarry water.

El's eyes went wide. It had happened so fast she didn't have time to do anything. It didn't look like she needed to. Mike was bravely defending her honour. She felt kind of fuzzy inside.

"You're dead frogface." The creepy kid got up on his feet again, his face was bleeding from the myriad of small cuts the gravel had done when his fade made contact. He hunkered down and rushed Mike again.

Once again the kid was on his face sliding into the gravel. He must have traveled a good six inches on his face, now his face was bleeding all over.

This time the kid was mad and crying a little at the same time. "What kind of kung fu bullshit is that?"

"The kind that puts you on your face. And will every time. Asshole. Buh bye. Take the ogre with you."

The larger kid looked scared, "Come'on Troy, let's forget about these losers." He helped the creepy kid up and they ran off.

Mike turned to El, "Sorry, he didn't apologize to you. You aren't a slut. What an asshole thing for him to say."

"He probably has a bad home life."

"Yeah, probably, I don't give a shit. Nobody is going to talk to you that way when I'm around."

El felt the fuzzy feeling spread from her stomach to her head… She was woozy, no doubt about it.

"Do you know kung fu?

Mike laughed. "That was Aikido. It's a way of defending yourself without hurting your attacker. I can't help it if he lost his balance and ended up on his face."

"Where did learn that?" she said.

"I had a lot of free time on my hands, I asked my mom if she would enroll me in some kind of martial arts class. Not that I wanted to be the next Bruce Lee or anything but I was picked on by those types a lot. " Mike looked to where the two bullies had stood.

"She didn't know one form of martial arts from another, so I ended up in an Aikido class. It's one of the best things I've ever done. Word got around. Bullying stopped."

"It looks like you took the energy from his momentum and used it against him."

Mike looked at her funny, "That's exactly what I did. You're smart."

"I read a lot. Thank you for standing up to him."

Mike took a deep bow, El giggled and curtseyed . He had a weird fuzzy feeling in his stomach that didn't feel bad…

It didn't feel bad at all.

XXXXX

"Michael, come up for a family meeting… and then dinner."

Mike could hear his mother calling him for a second time. He had been daydreaming about El the first time she called, at least he thought she called him a few minutes before.

"On my way!" He shouted towards the stairs.

When Mike got to the kitchen he saw that everybody was sitting at the kitchen table… including his sister Nancy.

Once they were settled his mom took a sip of wine and said. "You're father has been offered a permanent position at the Hawkins National Lab building. We will be staying here for… how long Ted?"

"At least ten years, but I'll probably retire here. Get comfy kids, we're here for awhile. Probably forever until you move out."

Mike didn't quite know how to take the news. Right away he knew he could make friends. He could make good friends. Friends that would last. Life long friends. And… the part that made his stomach feel like he was on a roller coaster. A fast and very unstable one… he could finally have a girlfriend. If anybody was interested. He wasn't so sure about El now. Doubt flooded his brain.

Mike didn't remember eating dinner that night. He must have because he was down in the basement again before he knew it. He was thinking about El. Was she just being friendly because she wanted a friend? She _did _ask him about a girlfriend a few times. Maybe she didn't want to be a friend and also girl if Mike was already dating or going out with someone.

Mike realized he didn't even know what to call it, or if he should ask her, or how to ask her, or anything. He was in the weeds when it came to girls. He snorted to himself. Face it Wheeler. You know nothing about girls because you never even tried.

Mike realized something else. He couldn't explain it. Maybe it was something he had wanted to do for a long time. The realization was out of the blue and hit him like a ton of bricks. He wanted to kiss a girl.

One girl.

He really, _really_ wanted to kiss El Hopper.


	4. The Path of Wood and Steel

Mike was awake and got up before the sun came up. He ate breakfast quickly and got on his bike and down to the quarry in record time. It was still dark when he got there. He didn't to bring a book, there wasn't any way he was going to have the attention span he needed to read. Instead he needed to think. Asking El to be his girlfriend wasn't going to work. It just wasn't. He'd probably gone overboard telling her why he didn't want a girlfriend.

But maybe… maybe he could ask her if they were friends? That wasn't unreasonable was it? Any kind of romantic relationship had to be built on something.

Mike noticed the sky was a little lighter. The sun would be up in a few minutes.

"It's going to be beautiful isn't it?" Mike looked behind him. It was El wearing a pair of overalls again. It looked like she was dressed for adventuring.

Yes. Beautiful. But El could easily outshine the sun. It would have no competition to the light in her eyes. Ah, shit. He thought. I really want to kiss her.

"Yes. We're going to have to stop meeting like this." Mike chuckled.

"No. We're not. Right now you are the only friend I have… we're friends right?" She looked up at him, she was silhouetted by the rising sun.

"Yeah," Mike said, "I think we are."

"Ok. I have a rule."

Mike already knew what that rule was going to be. Keep his hands to himself.

"Friends Don't Lie."

"Friends don't lie?"

"If we are going to be friends, Mike… we don't lie to each other. You don't have to keep track of the truth. Lies. They get complicated, convoluted and will only get you into trouble."

"That makes sense El. Is that the only rule you have?" Mike was still waiting for the no touching rule.

"I have another one. When one friend makes a promise to another. They can't break it. Ever."

"Friends should not break promises. It's like a betrayal." Mike said looking at eyes that made him weak in the knees.

"It _is_ a betrayal Mike. And I promise not to tell my dad you had your hands all over my ass."

Mike looked at her. He knew he was turning ed. She burst out laughing, "I'm kidding. I'd die of embarrassment trying to explain that to him."

The both turned and watched the rest of the sunrise. "I think that's the last time we're going to see the sun today. It's going to be overcast. I don't think it's going to rain though."

She shrugged. "If it rains, we get wet. I promise Mike, I won't melt." Her little smile punched him in the heart.

"And that's the last frivolous promise I make to you." She said, this time her eyes kicked him in the heart.

Was Mike getting the signals wrong? Did she like him? Were those even signals? Her face was so expressive he wanted to look at it all the time. He wanted to try and make her smile. Mike caught himself leaning forward to kiss her, but stopped himself cold, her eyes had just started to close as if she knew his intention. They opened when nothing happened.

"Ready to go exploring?" She asked. He tried to recover.

"Are you going to get me lost again this time?" Mike laughed.

He was definitely _not_ expecting the calm serious look on her face. Not even close to expecting it. She said, "Mike. I promise. I will never leave you behind."

"Same here El. I promise. That's _not _a frivolous promise. But it _is_ the first time I've ever used the word _frivolous." _They both laughed.

Once again her smile was devastating to his heart. Was it even legal to be that pretty? It must be Mike thought. Because here she is, standing in front of me. As my friend.

"Follow me." She said and walked ahead of him.

"Where to?"

"The tracks."

"Train tracks?"

"Not used anymore."

"You are limping a little bit".

"My foot and ankle is still little bit sore. Nurse said I should walk on it so it doesn't stiffen up."

As they got to the tracks, they started up the steep embankment to the rails themselves and El lost her footing on the loose gravel and sat down hard on it.

"You ok? Mike crouched down and held out his hand to help her back up.

"I'm ok, I didn't hurt my ankle again."

They were up on the tracks. "Mike friends don't lie. There's another thing they don't do."

"Oh? What's that?" Mike was curious.

El held up her hand, Mike was still holding it. "Um, friends don't hold hands."

Mike flushed, and immediately pulled his hand away from hers. "Un, sorry El."

El hated saying it. She wanted to hold on to his hand for a lot longer. She wouldn't have complained. But it wasn't right. He wasn't her boyfriend so it really didn't feel right for him to be doing that.

Still, she felt warm inside and happy holding on to his hand. She hated bringing it up. It wasn't fair to him to keep holding it.

"Don't look now, but I think our two friends are up ahead." Mike said.

"Don't provoke him." El said worried.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Mike said.

"Why would you to that? That doesn't make any sense." She said, She was scared that the bully would get the upper hand.

"Sun Tzu" Mike said.

"_The Art of War_ I know the book. I've never read it."

"_If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate him._ This guy is easy to irritate."

As they got closer, the bully's attitude was the same as the day before.

"Well, well, well. Frogface and his slutty girlfriend. Again. Hmm, she's wearing jeans. Won't as easy to feel her up, but I'm still going to do it."

"Man, you'd think your face could back up your threats. You know, like it did last time. Oh, wait. It didn't last time. I kind of feel sorry for your face, those scabs are going to hurt when they get scraped off by the gravel."

"Yeah frogface, kung fu is not match for this." He bully pulled out a switchblade and flicked it open.

"Mike!" El hissed.

"Nothing has changed El. Get behind me."

The bully rushed him. A repeat of the first time, but, Mike thought some added flair. The bully's face hit the gravel hard. His face was a bleeding mess when he screamed and rushed Mike again.

Mike did something a little differently. The creepy kid ended up on his knees staring in horror at his hand left. His knife cleanly through the palm of it.

"Don't try to pull it out. Your hand muscles have cramped up around the blade. You need to go to emergency."

"Fuck you loser."

"Whatever asshole, I'm not the one doing bad magic with a sharp knife." Mike turned to the bully's bigger friend. "You want to be pinned to your friends knife? Be like a weird hand holding thing."

The big kid ran off.

"Get back here James or you're dead meat."

"It's probably scarier to threaten guys bigger than you when you have a knife sticking through your hand. Never tried it myself though."

The bully screamed in frustration got to his feet and ran after his bigger friend.

"Oh, Mike you are going to get into trouble."

"Probably, that's why I want to go into town to the police station and tell your dad.

"Ok, let's go." El didn't question his judgment.

"Um, El, I didn't lie to you, I just found out last night."

"What Mike?"

Mike had second thoughts about telling her he'd be in Hawkins for awhile. Once her dad heard about this incident he might forbid her to see him. That would be bad.

"Uh, let's talk to your dad first ok?"

"Ok." she cast her eyes down. Was he about to ask her? Well, no he wouldn't. He didn't want a girlfriend. He didn't want to break a girl's heart. No, he didn't want a girlfriend. But El wanted a boyfriend.

She wanted _Mike_ as a boyfriend.


	5. The Guardian of the Damsel

"Flo? Can we see my dad please?"

"Of course sweetie, you know where his office is."

"C'mon Mike." El led him to Hopper's office.

They walked in and caught him eating a donut. He put it down quickly, "You didn't see that. Don't tell Flo."

El giggled. She walked over and hugged him. He kissed her forehead.

"Mike had to hurt someone today."

Hopper raised his eyebrows, "Oh? You're a rail kid, how'd you pull that off."

El said, "Aikido."

"Bless you honey."

"Daaad. It's not Kung Fu but different."

"Ok, what did he do?"

"Mike? Well the bully pulled out a knife, and flicked it open. And then he said he was going to…" El turned bright red.

"You don't have to say it honey, I get the picture. Mike, did you fuck him up?"

"Don't swear, dad."

Hopper rolled his eyes, but his question remained.

"Um, uh , well Chief, he tried to polish his face with gravel… and then he stuck his own knife through the palm of his hand…. So yeah, kinda"

Hopper threw back his head and laughed. "Ok, I'll deal with the fallout if it gets to me. You two go back to whatever trouble you can get into. Nothing else a little funny happened?"

Mike frowned, "What do you mean Chief?"

"Nothing funny happened Dad" Her face was serious

"Mike protected me." She beamed.

XXXXX

"Wow, he didn't seem to care at all that I seriously hurt somebody."

"As long as I'm ok, my Dad's ok."

"You guys are really close…"

"We are."

"Um… uh, maybe we should hang out more. Um, like every day. I'd hate for you to be alone if you ran into him again."

El's heart beat a little faster. She could take care of herself, of course, but she'd jump at the chance to be with Mike every day. "You don't mind being my protector?" El smiled.

Mike saw the smile and almost tripped and fell flat on his face. "Sure. Your dad 's the Guardian of the Damsel… and I am her Protector."

El checked her feet. No, she wasn't floating, but she sure felt like it.

And now she knew a little bit of what Mike had been saying. If a girl really liked him and he had to move she'd be heartbroken. She wasn't even his girlfriend and she knew she'd be heartbroken when he left. This sucked.

Maybe Mike had been right after all. Having your heart broken wasn't any fun. She had been sad too many times in her life for her to have that feeling again anytime soon.

She sighed. She really _did _want to have a boyfriend. Besides, she felt it was time. Mike was nice to her… and really easy to look at. She had sort of already held hands with him. He didn't cringe or get sick or anything.

"Want to try the tracks again? He looked sideways at her.

"Sure."

"Cool." Mike said.

"Cool." She said back.

When they got to the tracks El decided she would have a more difficult time because of her ankle was _still_ sore. She grinned to herself.

"Mike, can you help me up to the tracks?"

"Sure El. Give me your hand." Mike pulled a bit to hard and she bumped into him, their mouths bumped hard against each other.

"Oww!" She said putting her hand to her lip. "I hope I don't get a fat lip."

"Don't worry. You'd still be pretty." Mike was suddenly torn between regretting what he just said and relieved that he'd finally said something.

Did Mike just say she was pretty? El hadn't really been paying attention. She was feeling her bottom lip.

"Uh oh. Trouble up ahead." Mike turned and looked down the tracks.

Five figures and one looked suspiciously like the creepy kid they'd run into in the morning.

"Get behind me El." El was proud and worried at the same time.

"Mike? Can you deal with five of them?"

"I"m going to take out the leader, and see how their morale goes after that. It's classic wargame strategy. I'm used to outrunning them. But there's no way you can run with that ankle and that mouthbreather looks serious this time."

"I'm sure that with all five us we can get your girlfriends pants off. Frogface"

"It's interesting that you are threatening sexual assault _again _on the police chief's daughter. I'm sure he's talking to your parents right now about the first time.

The kid stopped walking, slightly confused. He recovered quickly.

"That's not right, man, You didn't say anything about doing that."

"If you want to be my friend midnight, then you'll do what I tell you. Or go join the enemy."

"Maybe I'll do that. Evens the odds a bit more." Lucas walked over to Mike and stuck out his hand.. "Lucas Sinclair, I'm done with that asshole."

"Welcome to the enemy side," Mike said and shook his hand.

"There's still four of us frogface."

The big kid held up his hands, "not me Troy, I'm outta here. Hopper is involved now." He backed up turned and ran.

"Shit. Lucas is my best friend," The curly hair guys walked up to Mike. "Dustin Henderson, I'm done with that little asshole too."

The creepy kid, Mike now knew as Troy wasn't done yet. "What about you Byers? You still want the only friend you're ever gonna have in this shithole town?"

"You were never my friend." He smaller kid walked up to Mike. "Will Byers." He turned to El. "Don't worry, Dustin, Lucas, and I would never have let him touch you."

El smiled at her three new friends.

Mike heard a growl as Troy rushed him again. This time he swung the knife back and forth. "You're dead loser."

The scuffle ended as quickly as the last two had.

"When you hobble back home asshole. Look up the word _loser_ in the dictionary. I think it will say something like: _You are a loser if your left hand is pinned to right knee with your own knife."_

Troy stared at his hand in horror, the same hand that the knife had gone through this morning, was now pinned to his right knee through bandage and the same hole the knife had made that morning. He'd never seen anybody move so fast. He'd never be able to crawl home like this. "You can't leave me here." He screamed.

"I'll make sure the police know where to find you. I've got your back." Mike said as they left.

XXXXX

"How long have you guys been going out?" Dustin asked Mike.

"We're not." El looked down and said dully.

"Uh, I think I know when two people are going out. You were holding her hand and you kissed."

I wish. El thought to herself. She didn't say anything, she waited for Mike to re-deny any relationship…

... but he didn't. A spark of hope made her stumble and Mike caught her almost instantly. He had _really_ fast reflexes.

"Um, can you guys come with us to the police station… I need to make sure that kid gets some medical help."

"Why not just leave him?" Dustin said.

"Ok, he's an idiot. And a bully, but El told me he probably doesn't have a very good home life. She's probably right. Anyway we'll all be able to outrun him now."

El smiled at Mike. There didn't seem to be a mean bone in his body. She hung her head. He'd make a great boyfriend to some lucky girl.

XXXXX

Back at the police station, Hopper looked between the five of them.

"Troy Walsh is a sucker for punishment. What's he have against you, Wheeler?"

"He's just a bully dad."

"Did he threaten to…"

Everyone nodded their heads. "But we weren't going to stand by and let him try anything." Lucas said. The guy's a creep."

"El I have to work late tonight," He turned to the boys, "If I give you guys money for pizza. Can you guys keep entertained until I can pick her up?"

"We can play a game in my basement," Mike said. "I'm on Maple street."

"I know where you live. I'll be late, I'll call your parents and you'll get permission to stay up later. Mike's parents only, the rest of you kids are on your own."

"But we still get pizza right?" Dustin said.

Hopper rolled is eyes and fished in his pockets for some bills. He handed them to El. "I want to see change."

By ten o'clock, Lucas, Dustin and Will had to leave. El's head was spinning with D&D rules she would never remember.

"Want to watch some TV?" Mike asked.

The watched TV until El fell asleep on Mike's shoulder. She stayed sleeping there until her dad picked her up.

At 6 am the next morning.


	6. The Paladin of Forever

When Karen Wheeler led Hopper to the basement, and saw the Chief's daughter sleeping on her son's shoulder with an absolutely beautiful smile on her face, she looked at him.

"They're so cute together."

"Don't remind me, Mrs. Wheeler, I'm going to have to give her the _talk_."

"I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?" He asked his eyebrows raised.

"If you give my son the talk, I'll have my daughter explain things to _your_ daughter, she'll be less embarrassed that way. El is better hearing it from Nancy then from me. Both our kids are too young of course, but it's much better being informed. And if they are together for any length of time… well, it's just a matter of _when_ not _if._

Hopper sighed. "They grow up so fast."

"You have no idea, Mr. Hopper. Let's go back up… I'll call down so they aren't startled."

Once at the top of the stairs, Karen said in a louder voice down the stairs, "Michael, El's dad is here to pick her up."

She turned to Hopper, "Bring her by in the afternoon. You can drive Mike around and make him feel weird for the rest of the day."

Hopper laughed. "Him and me both. Thank you Mrs. Wheeler."

"I think we will be seeing a lot more of each other," she nodded towards the basement, "if you know what I mean."

XXXXX

"I think our parents forget that we learned all that in school. I'm pretty sure I made your dad feel really awkward with what I knew." Mike said, blushing.

"I'm relieved it's over. Nancy was nice, but she was having a lot trouble talking about you."

"I tried to tell your dad that I wasn't your boyfriend… he just ignored me."

El was silent. She did _not_ tell Nancy that she wasn't Mike's girlfriend. She felt warm knowing that Mike's sister thought they had already held hands or kissed. She didn't want to destroy the illusion for herself.

"Want to go out to the tracks again? She said.

Mike looked into her eyes. Her knees felt a little wobbly. "Yeah, I have something to tell you. Um, I don't want to have the rest of the guys with us."

El smiled. She didn't either. Just talking to Mike for the rest of the day without interruption was one of the best things should could think of.

They were walking along the tracks. Finally El couldn't stand it anymore. She sighed. She had to get this over with.

"Mike… I really like you. I know, you don't want a girlfriend, and your reason is very honourable. And you won't ask me out because of it… I want to tell you that… if you ever change your mind… I'm here. I won't say anything more about it. I still want to be your friend."

Of course she wanted to be more. But friends would work for now… at least until it was too painful for her to be friends with him.

"Um, El?"

"Yes Mike?"

"My Mom told us that we aren't moving. Probably ever. I don't have a good reason anymore... well I have one."

"Oh?" she said, giving him a sideways glance as they walked.

"I don't know anything about having a girlfriend. I guess I didn't do myself any favours there." He stopped and turned to her.

"Um, El? If I didn't already lose my chance… will you… go out with me?"

"You didn't lose your chance Mike. Yes, I want to be your girlfriend."

Mike let out a big sigh. She looked at him expectantly. "Do you want to kiss me Mike?"

Mike leaned forward, and gave her a soft kiss.

"That was really nice, Mike…"

"Uh, oh. I'm sensing a _but_ here. Did I do it wrong? That was my first kiss."

"You were fine Mike, I'm going to show you how I want to be kissed."

"El?"

El moved in and caught his slightly parted lips with her own. She did not use any tongue. She would let that happen naturally. She held the kiss for a few seconds.

"Uh, um… uh… you're a really good kisser. I mean, I have nothing to compare it to, but…"

El was a little breathless herself. "You are a _great_ kisser Mike. I can't believe you've been depriving girls of your lips for so long."

She laughed when Mike turned red.

They turned and continued walking. Their hands found each other, they smiled not needing to look at the other.

"I want to ask you a question… a serious one Mike."

"Um, ok El. Go ahead."

"How long do you want me to be your girlfriend?"

He looked down. "Oh… I didn't know you were going to put a time limit on it."

"I wasn't, but… you will get bored, see a pretty girl… it happens all the time. I just wanted you to know I won't dump you. Girls our age do that all the time. Some other guy comes along and they want a new adventure."

"I can't imagine anyone with prettier eyes than you have. And besides…" Mike gave her a gallant bow at the waist. "I'm a Paladin, sworn to protect his Damsel forever. She will eventually be betrothed to me as decreed by the Guardian. I know this because he told me how to have sex with you."

They both burst out laughing until their sides hurt.

When El could finally speak she said, "you make me laugh... your face would turn purple and explode if I told you the things your sister told me."

They continued walking in comfortable silence.

"Do you think we're going to run into Troy again today?" Mike asked.

"Well, most of his gang switched sides to you, so probably not."

"If he catches us kissing… he's just going to insult you more."

"How is he going to catch us kissing?" El said, smirking.

"I've lost a lot of time. I need to catch up. I'm going to be kissing you all the time." To prove it he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward, she closed her eyes and pursed her lips in response.

"Ok," she said, "yes, I hope he catches us." She smiled at him when they parted.

El looked around. "We leave the tracks here."

"Where are we going?"

"Some place where you can kiss me for the rest of the day."

After more walking, holding hands the entire time, Mike said, "um, El this is a junkyard."

"See that bus? It's one of the places I go for quiet time, to read or just watch the rain without getting wet."

Mike looked up, "Good idea, I think we are in for a downpour."

No sooner had they gone to the back of the bus when the rain started.

Mike looked into her eyes. "Um, El. I think I really like you." She smiled at him, her eyes closed again waiting for another kiss.

He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around is neck.

They alternated between kissing and looking out at the rain.

"This is nice." She said in a subdued voice.

"The worst part of this perfect day is that it's going to end." Mike said.

"We have the rest of the summer, Mike. I get to go to school this summer."

Mike wasn't quite sure what she meant by that. Had she never gone to school?

"We should make a pact. That we kiss at least once a day for the rest of the summer."

"Do you think you can keep a promise like that?"

"If I make a promise to you El. I'll keep it. A promise is something you can't break."

"Ever," she said.

"That's right. Ever. So I promise to kiss you everyday."

With that promise made to her, she made her own silent promise. She would tell Mike about her ability. She would have to tell her dad first that she was going to. He would be mad. He would be really mad. She already knew what his argument was going to be.

She would just have to convince her dad that she and Mike really liked each other. Really _really_ liked each other.

Maybe… maybe they were even in love.


	7. The Damsel at the Market

El practically skipped the rest of the way to Mike's house. Her dad gave her enough money to buy a new dress for school and she wanted to look at dresses the entire day at the mall.

She was going shopping!

She tried not to roll her eyes when her dad told her that boys don't like going shopping. _Especially_ with girls. He said most boys would rather have their "Nu- uh, knuckles slammed by a car door."

"You don't know Mike. I'm sure he would do anything with me."

Her dad had given her a look and said, "I'm sure he would."

"_That's_ not what I meant dad. Mike and I really lo-like each other. He practically carried me for miles. That's a lot of effort to get into my pants."

Her dad had cringed and then sighed. "You're right, most guys are too lazy at the off chance that might happen. Um, you uh, guys, just be careful with that ok?"

"We've had _the talk_. We know what's out of bounds for our age. _Both_ of us know, dad."

Her dad just smirked at her. "I'm not saying you guys can't make out. Uh oh, did I just say that out loud?" He gave her one of his goofy smiles.

"Just don't do anything you aren't comfortable doing. Even if he goes shopping with you the entire day. For dresses. In a Mall. I feel sorry for Mike already."

She swatted her dad playfully, gave him a kiss on the cheek, then left the truck and went to Mike's front door.

She expected Mike to answer the door, but Nancy answered.

"Come on in, El."

El suddenly felt shy, she was about to meet some, maybe all of Mike's family.

"Hello… I… is he home?" She tried to keep the confused and slightly panicked sound out of her voice.

Nancy smiled back at her and yelled behind her, "Mike, a very pretty girl is looking for you? Should I send her away?" She winked at El.

El could hear the stomping as Mike ran up the stairs to greet her. "Don't be a wasteoid Nancy."

Mike held out his hand to pull El in. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and led her down to the basement.

El giggled when they sat on the sofa. "You kissed me in front of your sister?" She felt all glowy inside.

"I've always wanted to do that. Kiss my girlfriend in front of anybody… everybody."

"That's a badge of honour for a nerd. I think all girls know that." El looked at him smiling. still warm inside.

"That was just a kiss on the cheek. This one is on the lips." Mike said leaning in.

El's heart was racing. She had the feeling it was going to race _every_ single time he kissed her.

"What do you want to do today?" Mike asked her.

She looked back and forth and then down, "I was hoping you'd go shopping with me for a new dress. I can model for you?"

"One condition." Mike said, his face had gone all serious.

"Oh… ok?" El didn't know what Mike had in mind.

"We have to hold hands the entire time we are walking around the mall."

El smiled. It was the smile of the happiest girl in the world. "Mike, my dad dropped me off, can we double on your bike?"

"Sure, make sure you hold on tight, I pedal really fast."

Mike wasn't kidding, she had her arms around his waist and held on for dear life. She leaned into his ear, "Mike if you want to make my heart beat faster, just kiss me. You don't have to ride like a maniac."

"Ah HA! Damsel, but we are here posthaste. Now you have more time to model dresses for me."

As soon as she stepped off the bike, he put his arms on her waist and kissed her. He grabbed her hand and they headed towards the front door of the mall.

XXXXX

El's beautiful smile dazzled Mike as she twirled for him showing off the first dress.

She looked a little worried when she showed him the second dress, and didn't turn around quite as enthusiastically as she had with the first.

"You don't like that one as much?" Mike said.

"It's not that." She went back into the dressing room.

When she came out, back out wearing a third dress, her head hung low and Mike could see she was crying.

He got up quickly from the chair he'd been sitting on. "What is it El? You look pretty in all the dresses."

That made her cry harder. "I f-forgot my p-purse in your basement. I really wanted to get a dress today."

"El?"

"I'm sorry Mike, I know you don't like to go sh-shopping."

"Who told you that?"

"My dad…"

"He doesn't know me very well. I would go anywhere with you El. If it makes you happy I'm there."

"So we can come back?"

"No." Mike said, but continued quickly when he saw El's lower lip quiver, "because _I'm_ going to buy you the dress."

She looked at him, her eyes wet with a fresh batch of tears ready to drop. "Y-You will? I can pay you back." The hope in her voice tugged at Mike so bad he got a lump in his throat.

"No, you can use that money for new shoes. I'm sure your dad wont' mind. Which one did you like best?"

"This one… but it's more than the others."

"Sometimes the prettiest ones are. It's ok… I have it covered."

They walked up to the counter, and Mike said to the clerk. "Hi, I'd like to buy this dress for my girlfriend."

The clerk smiled at him and winked then turned to El and said. "I saw you trying on dresses, are you sure this is the one you want? You can take your time."

"Thank you. I'm sure about this one."

"Ah," the elderly clerk looked at Mike, "but are you sure _this_ is the one you want?"

El's smile took the clerk by surprise. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"You treat this pretty lady right, young man. Do you understand?" She gave him a mock stern look.

"I promise." Mike was looking at El when he said it. He said it with more conviction then he thought was possible.

El thought her heart would burst.

XXXXX

On the way back, Mike had the boxed dress safely tucked into his jacket. El's arms were tight around him just below the outline of the store box.

"Thank you Mike."

Mike couldn't hear, he was fighting the wind a little on his bike.

El's heart was pounding when she said, "I love you Mike." He still couldn't hear her but she felt good saying it. She felt good saying it because it was true.

She loved Mike Wheeler.

He had turned what could have been an abysmal day for her into one of pure joy. He had done it to make her happy. That's what a true boyfriend would do. He done it without thinking twice, he didn't complain, or make a face. He'd just bought her the dress with no questions asked.

She was so jubilant she almost let her ability carry them the rest of the way.

That dropped her mood a little. She wanted to tell Mike about her ability. But more than anything in the world she wanted to tell him that she loved him.

What if he didn't like her back as much? What if he just liked her but didn't love her?

By the time they got to Mike's basement, she was on the verge of crying again.

"What's wrong El? Your purse is sitting on the sofa."

"Mike, why did you buy me the dress?"

"Um… well, um 'cause you're my girlfriend. I'm going to want to buy you things… and um." Mike was nervous… he was frustrated. He didn't know if he should just take the chance and say it. He almost threw up his hands but stopped…

"...because… I don't know, El… because... " And then he just blurted it out. Let the cards fall where they may.

"Because I love you." El was crying at the same time she was smiling, and nodding her head.


	8. The Damsel's Quandary

Mike's mom was making him try on every combination of shirt, sweater and pants that he had the night before school. Somehow they managed to do fit seventeen or eighteen hours worth of costume changes in the space of an hour.

"Moo-oom. It doesn't matter how I dress the first day of school."

"It does to mothers, Michael… and you want to be a sharp dressed young man when you go to school with your girlfriend."

Mike's face turned red. He was saved from further changing when he heard the doorbell.

Figuring that he was done with all his clothes he put his track pants back on and went to the basement to read.

He didn't see anyone at the front door when he passed so he continued to the basement. His mom was coming up the stairs. "Someone here to see you."

Mike gave her a big smile and ran down to kiss El.

His smiled ended as soon as he saw Chief Hopper.

"Is El ok?" Mike said, worried.

"Not really kid, I just came by to ask you a favour. El doesn't want to go to school tomorrow."

"But she told me it was her first day. She couldn't wait to go."

"Believe me, I know. She's hasn't talked about anything else for the last two years. She scared." Hopper took off his hat.

"Scared of what? She'll be hanging out with friends. I'll make sure she gets to classes on time, I'll look out for her."

"I know, but you can only do that if she goes, and right now that's not happening. So… I already cleared it with your mom. You can sleep over… _on the floor,_ _if_ you can convince her to go tomorrow. I'll drive you both in."

XXXXX

On the ride to the cabin. "You didn't hear this from me Mike, but I'm a little out of my element here. Anything you can do won't go unappreciated."

"There is one thing you can do," Mike said, "you have to give a little, but I think it will help." Mike told him. Hopper was a little pissed at turning back around but he'd do anything at this point.

"You may have something there kid. I can let her do that. As long as she doesn't go crazy with it. What's that for?" He looked down at the binder Mike was holding.

"This will be a big part of convincing El."

Hopper didn't ask Mike to put his jacket over his head, they just got out and walked, after about five minutes, and being asked to step over a tripwire, they were at the cabin.

Mike was a little worried about the trip wire, that sounded like spy stuff. He was pretty sure that neither El or Hopper were Russian spies.. at least he hoped not. Something was going on though, and he didn't want to push El by asking. Not tonight.

Hopper knocked on the door in a pattern that sounded a lot like Morse code. He didn't really pay attention enough to figure it out on the fly.

It sounded like four or five locks unlocked all at the same time.

The door opened and El was standing there looking up at her dad. Her facial expression neutral, she didn't look happy or sad, but when her eyes settled on Mike she burst into tears and ran into his arms.

"Mike." She cried.

"Is it ok to keep the door closed while I talk to El?" He said in a low voice back at the chief.

Hopper nodded he was willing to give this time. It wouldn't be an every-time-thing but he'd give this once.

XXXXX

"I know why you are here." El said looking down. "I can't go Mike, I'm not ready. Too many people. I'm not smart enough. I'm not pretty enough. I'm not confident enough to be in a class with strangers…" she sniffed. The steady flow of tears were gaining on Mike's attempt to clear them.

"Ok, let's tackle this one at a time." He said.

El looked up at him, he could see that she wanted to be convinced.

"First day of school, is always scary, even in a small town like Hawkins there are new kids in school that you don't know. Some new kids are nice, some are bullies. Remember, El, except for our friends they're _all_ going to be new to me. I'm used to it because of moved a few times. I won't lie to you. This is your first year it school. It's going to seem overwhelming. We'll get back to that in a minute."

"You are smart El. I mean, it may not seem like it because you actually haven't been in a classroom situation, but you were homeschooled, right?" She nodded.

"Well, then you had to take state approved tests, and if you passed those, and you must have if you get to go to the same grade as the rest of us. Then you are smart enough. School is about increasing your knowledge, so _all_ of us are going to be in the same situation, we all have to learn new things. You will be ok."

"You seem sure of that…"

"I am, you know who convinced me?"

"My dad?"

"Nope. _You_ did." El gave him a faltering smile. "I _know_ you are smart El. That's not even in question, but…"

"But?" El looked at him.

"But… ok, you're a girl, and I'm not stupid I know what's bugging you the most."

"You do?"

"You said you weren't pretty enough." El blushed.

"Ok, maybe it doesn't count if it comes from your boyfriend, but El, you _are_. You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Your eyes alone practically stop my heart when you look at me… but if would help, why don't you wear a little make-up? Don't go overboard, just a little. I mean, I don't know what you want to do, but I'm guessing you do?"

She nodded. "I do… but my dad won't let me."

"Ah… sweet Damsel, you'll never guess what your Paladin did for you."

"Mike?" Her smile wanted to be wider. Her eyes gleamed.

"Your dad wasn't too happy about going back to my house, but he was easy to convince." Mike looked down.

"He loves you very much, El." Her bottom lip quivered and a tear rolled down her cheek. She nodded. "I know… he'll be so disappointed if I don't go tomorrow…"

Mike handed her over a girl's overnight bag. She looked up at him, and dumped out the contents. "Mike! This is expensive where did you get it."

"It's Nancy's makeup, she was more than happy to give it to you. Just don't go crazy ok? Your dad will have my head if you do."

El threw her arms around him and bowled him over. She kissed his face repeatedly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou."

He hugged her tightly.

"When did you get to be the perfect boyfriend? I'm serious. I want to know."

"When you entered my life El. Because _you_ are amazing. I'm just ok."

El sat back and stared at him."No you're not Mike Wheeler. You are perfect. You are perfect for me."

"If you say so, but I have one more thing, well two more things."

Her eyes opened wide.

"I got your class schedule from your dad, and I compared it with the rest of us. I know it wont happen every year, but _this_ year, we are all in the same classes together. For the entire day. Not gym class, of course, but that's the only exception. I'll wait for you after that class. I can be with you the whole day."

El's eyes filled with tears. She said in a quiet voice. "My boyfriend _is_ perfect."

"One more thing." El was already crying, her heart was unable to contain her emotions any longer.

Mike got up and left the room, he came back with a large backpack, he pulled out his sleeping bag and said, "I have to sleep on the floor, and the door will have to be open, but I can stay the night, we just have to get up early enough for you to get ready, your dress, makeup, everything. Ok?"

El was crying and nodding at the same time.

XXXXX

Hopper slept ok that night. Mike had convinced his daughter to go to school. She'd been adamant that she wasn't ready in any way.

He'd come out for the sleeping bag and given Hopper the thumbs up.

Hopper was up before the two of them. True to his word, Mike had kept the door open. What he hadn't expected to see was El draped over Mike nuzzled up against his neck, _in_ his sleeping bag.

Despite the scene, Hopper wasn't mad. He wanted to be, he really did, but the serene smile on her face, her easy breathing, the protective arm Mike had around his daughter, dissipated any anger he might have felt.

It was clear to him. His daughter was fiercely loved by two people. And she deserved all of it. Mike would need to know the rest of course, but probably not today.

Today was going to be a good day.


	9. The Evil Witch

Mike caught Hopper's eyes in the rearview mirror from where he sat in the back of the truck holding hands with El. The eyes had briefly flicked to El, who had a wide smile on her face as she looked out the window.

A smile made its way to those eyes, and a quick acknowledging nod from the chief.

El had told him to leave her room while she got dressed. When she came out, she was wearing her new dress, new shoes, and had a bit of makeup on.

Mike was stunned. "You look beautiful."

She gave him a bashful smile. "Do you think so?"

"El you are easily going to be the prettiest girl in Hawkins Middle."

"Ok, guys, time to go. Don't be nervous El." Hopper said.

"Mike will be with me the whole day. I'm safe."

They crawled out of the back seat and El ran around to give Hopper a hug. He kissed the top of her head. He made a specific point of shaking Mike's hand and thanking him again.

El grabbed Mike's hand, "let's go! I want to get good seats."

Mike said, "It's not like the theatre El, we may get moved around. And…" He looked down, he didn't really want to bring this up. "Even if we sit together, if we talk too much we might get separated. Keep that in mind ok?"

"Ok… but we can hold hands under the desk?" El's eyebrows went up in question.

Mike smiled, "That's a good idea. We could literally hold hands all day." The smile he got from El made Mike's heart race.

As they walked he leaned over to her and said, "Ok, we don't pick seats in the back… you will be picked on by every teacher if you do that. And you don't pick seats in the front… well I usually do in every class, but I want to keep attention away from you, so we'll sit two or three rows back from the front. Ok?"

"Ok, Mike, whatever you think is best."

XXXXX

Mike held El's hand under the desks in every class. He was surprised then El's other hand shot up to answer questions. Answers Mike didn't know himself.

At one point before she was off to gym class, she asked Mike how she was doing. Mike said with some reluctance, "I think you might be smarter than me… and for a nerd that's the worst thing a girl can be."

El's smile faltered, "oh."

"I'm kidding El, it's _great_ that you are doing this well on your first day and you look like you are having fun in class too."

Her smile widened. "I couldn't have done it without you Mike. I _wouldn't_ have if you hadn't come over last night."

"Ok, El, I can't be with you in gym class, but I'll be right outside the door

XXXXX

Half way through the class El came out to see if Mike was there and get a quick kiss. "I think I've made a new friend. I'll introduce you after the class."

Mike smiled and kiss her. "I'll be right here."

At the end of the gym class, El came out walking with a long haired redhead. Mike could hear them talking, "Oh, who's the frogfaced perv waiting for us. Watch this El I'm gonna make sure he doesn't do this again."

Mike frowned. El's eyes darkened, and she said to Max. "That guy is my boyfriend. And now I know you are _not_ my friend. Goodbye Max."

El came over to Mike tiptoed slightly to give him a kiss. Then grabbed his hand, "Let's go Mike, before I do something that gets me in trouble."

Max stood there with her mouth open not sure what to do.

XXXXX

"You stood up for me." Mike said to El.

"I don't know why she has to be so mean. She was fine during gym class."

"I think I bring that out in people El, it's been like that for my whole life." Mike said. "It's like the bullies can sense me or something. Other than sheer boredom it's one of the reason I took up martial arts."

"Nobody is insulting you in front of me. She does it again she's going to pay for it."

"El, don't get into a fight, You'll end up in the principal's office"

"There won't be any fight. I'll just-" El suddenly stopped talking.

"You'll just what?" Mike said smiling.

"Never mind Mike." She kissed him. And then kissed him again. "Let's go to lunch."

When they got to the cafeteria, their friends were already waiting for them. What Mike didn't expect was that Lucas was sitting across from the redhead.

"Just ignore her, El. It's not worth it." El's eyes darkened again, but she pulled Mike to the table and they sat down. Mike sat beside Dustin, and across from him El sat beside Will.

"Mike," Lucas said, I want you to meet-"

"We've already met." Mike interrupted.

"Oh, ok." A confused expression on his face.

"Shit," Max stood up. It looked like her juice drink and tipped over and splashed the front of her jeans in an unflattering spot. She got up, probably heading for the bathroom, Mike figured.

El was trying to keep the smile off her face while wiping her nose. "What an awful thing to happen to such a nice person."

Mike gave her a look. "That's not very becoming El. What if you had that accident and _she_ had laughed at _you_?"

El's smile disappeared. She looked down, "I'm sorry Mike."

"It's ok El, just don't lower yourself to their level. You are much kinder than that." El nodded her head but continued to look down.

Mike felt guilty when El didn't seek to hold his hand under the desk for the rest of the classes they had. She hung her head and refuse to meet his eyes.

Mike leaned over and whispered to her in Mr. Clarke's Earth class, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad El."

El got up and ran out of the class.

Mike was surprised, but let her go. He would apologize to her when she got back.

Except she didn't come back. He didn't see her for the rest of the day. She wasn't waiting for him after school.

He thought he would get a ride home with El and her dad, but he must have come to pick her up early.

He walked home. It took him a lot longer. Not having his bike to ride home made a big difference. He ended up being late for dinner, but his mom didn't say anything to him. He didn't think his dad would have noticed one way or another.

Near the end of dinner when Mike's mom was serving desert the phone rang. She was right next the phone so she answered it. As she listened she looked at Mike, and finally said, "Of course, that won't be a problem. See you then."

"Pack a bag Mike, Chief Hopper needs you again tonight." His mom said.

"Is El ok? Mike said worried.

"I'll let the Chief explain it when he gets here. He'll be about an hour."

Mike paced back and forth for the entire time he waited. When he heard the doorbell ring. He ran up the stairs with his gym bag.

Hopper was waiting for him. Mike closed the front door and Hopper said, "get in the truck kid."

"Is El ok?" Mike was more worried than ever.

"She doesn't want to go to school tomorrow, I offered to come and get you again, but then she started crying… She hasn't stopped for the last four or five hours. I'm uncomfortable with the way she feels about you but I thought you guys had something special? What happened between you two?"

Mike explained the events from the gym class to when El left at lunch.

"Ok, I'm going to talk to El first, but if she's ok with it then there's something you need to know about her."

"Is there anything wrong with her?"

Hopper said nothing.

Mike was scared that something was very wrong with El, and that he might actually lose his girlfriend.


	10. The Damsel's Magic

When Mike stepped over the tripwire, he got scared. He no longer felt that there was something wrong with El, but that she was in danger. A tripwire? What was going on here? Obviously the Chief had set it up, but why?

Mike saw the cabin again and ran to it knocking repeatedly. Nobody answered. He turned to the Chief and asked, "Why won't she unlock the door?"

"We have a secret knock and you don't know it."

Mike was about to start pounding on the door, but stopped. That kind of made sense, especially when he thought about the tripwire. The Chief was protecting his daughter. He should have felt relieved but he still worried about El. Now he was worried that she might break up with him because he'd made her feel bad.

Her dad did the secret knock. Mike thought it sounded like Morse Code. After a few seconds he got it. _Us_.

The door still didn't open. No attempt had been made to unlock it. "Please El." Mike said. He hoped his voice didn't sound as desperate as he was. Or at least didn't sound like he was about to cry, because he was, and he really didn't want to do it in front of her dad.

Mike heard what had to be four or five locks unlatch. All at once. How did she do it that fast?

The Chief opened the door. El was standing back a bit from the door. He head was down her shoulders slumped.

Her dad looked at Mike and said, "Give me a few minutes."

Mike sat on the sofa and waited for him to come back out. When he did her dad was looking at the floor like he couldn't face him, "Go on in… I'm sorry Mike."

Ok. Well, shit. This didn't sound good.

El was sitting on her bed cross-legged. Mike sat across from her, also cross-legged.

He could tell that she was having a hard time meeting his eyes. Mike felt fire at the pit of his stomach. This was going to be so bad. He just _knew_ he was going to be leaving the cabin without a girlfriend.

"We need to break up, I'm sorry." She said.

And that was it for Mike. he started crying and wiping the tears away furiously.

"I said I was sorry El, I wasn't mad at you, I just want you to fit in at school and have as many friends as possible. That redhead would apologize, I'm sure of it."

"It's not that Mike. It's something else, and I can't tell you. You'll just get mad at me and we'd end up breaking up anyway."

"I thought you loved me? There is _nothing_ you can tell me that would stop me from loving you. Nothing El."

"You don't know that Mike. Not this."

Mike took her hand, and held it against his chest. Hoping she could feel his beating heart.

"Mike! Are you ok, you're heart is pounding."

"It's because I'm scared to death I'm going to lose you and even more afraid that I can't do anything about it."

El pressed her lips together to keep from crying. "I don't want to break your heart Mike."

"Too late, El. I'm-," Mike started sobbing so hard he couldn't catch his breath. He had the sudden realization that _this_ is what a real break-up felt like. He never thought in a million years that he'd be on the receiving end of it.

He felt an intense pain in his chest. Was he having a heart attack? He was only fourteen. Was this what it was like to die of a broken heart?

His vision was blurry, he heard a buzzing in his ears. He was going to faint.

XXXXX

He came to, with El repeatedly kissing him. "Please wake up Mike, I'm sorry, I'll tell you… please… please wake up."

He opened his eyes. El pulled him into a sitting position. "You scared me." Her voice sounded relieved but shaky.

Mike looked down. "Sorry."

"A girl's secret wish... above almost anything else… well for me, _everything_ else... is to find a guy who loves her so much he would die at the thought of losing her."

"I just fainted El… it's too much for me." The tears started from his eyes once again.

El gave him a faltering smile, "I thought you died because I broke your heart."

Mike didn't say anything. What she said could still happen, he was feeling lightheaded.

"I mean, I know we've said we loved each other… but Mike… I didn't know you felt _that_ strongly about me. Every girl hopes for a love like that, but to actually _feel_ it. It's intox- intoxicating. Scary."

"It's the way I feel about you, El. I'm sorry if it's too much for you… it's… it's just the way I feel."

She looked at him. "Mike, I can move things with my mind. Max didn't have an accident, I dumped her juice on her."

Mike stopped thinking. His thought processes came to a screeching halt.

"Um, El, that's telekinesis, and I'm pretty sure you aren't telekinetic. Be fun if you were, I would still love you just as much, but as lucky as I am to have you as a girlfriend," Mike stopped talking. That might not be true anymore, "I'm not lucky enough to have a girlfriend with superpowers. I mean, I _want_ one with superpowers, but if I have you, I'd still be the happiest guy in the world."

"You always know the right things to say…" El looked like she was going to cry again. She shook her head. "I can't believe I thought that breaking up with you was going to be a good idea."

Mike was so relieved, he leaned in, not to kiss her but to hold his face against hers, and just cry. El put her hand at the back of his head holding his face to hers, "It's ok Mike, I'm so sorry I put you through that. This is all new for me, I'm struggling with how much you love me… I didn't know… I didn't know."

She held Mike to her face for a long time. The tears from both of them mingling together.

After a while Mike said, "I'm really not that wimpy El. I think the last time I cried that hard was when my mom wouldn't give me a balloon in the grocery store."

"You can cry with me anytime, Mike. But right now you need proof."

"Proof of what?"

"That I'm tel-tele-telekineptic."

"Telekinetic."

"Yes, that."

Mike smiled at her, it wasn't that he didn't believe her, well maybe a little, but he was interested to see what she was actually going to do.

The drawer on El's nightstand slid open. A small notebook with a lock on it floated up in the air, and over to Mike. He reached out to grab it.

"Ok. My girlfriend has superpowers."

She held out her hand for it, "That's my diary. You can read it if you want, but it's mostly a lot of _I love Mike Wheeler_ entries." Her cheeks turned pink.

"That's all mine would say too, El… um, I don't want to lose you, I don't want any kind of chance of this happening again."

El shook her head, "You won't lose me. It hurts too much just thinking about how I almost lost _you_."

"Is there… is there anything else I should know El?"

"There are a few things. You don't need to know them right now. You only need to know one thing."

Mike looked at her.

"I love you. That's all you need to know about me right now."

That was good enough for Mike.


End file.
